Armistice
by Frontline
Summary: The Cylons have requested an armistice from the Colonial Forces. However, after 3 years of war, somethings cannot be so easily forgotten...


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

_Battlestar Galactica_

_Combat Information Centre_

'Here's the latest long-range reconnaissance images,' Colonel Tigh said, a balding man, his face set in the permanent scowl that he wore in the CIC.

'Thank you,' Commander Adama replied, opening the folder that Tigh handed him and flipping through it. A head taller than the Colonel, Adama's broad shoulders and black hair made him the picture of a career military officer. 'Looks like 3 Basestars. Any indications that the Cylons detected our reconnaissance?'

'Raptor-22 stayed at the edge of the system for over an hour. According to Helo, the Cylons had over 200 Raiders flying a perimeter. They aren't going anywhere in hurry...'

'Colonel,' Lt Gaeta said, marching up and snapping a salute that was a crisp as his uniform collar. 'Sir, we've finished loading munitions and we'll be refuelled in less than an hour...'

'Too long,' Tigh growled. 'Those Cylon bastards aren't going to wait for us forever. Tell Caprica Shipyards I want us refuelled in 30 minutes...'

'...yes, sir,' Gaeta said, turning on his heel and marching over to dark-skinned woman at the communications console, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. 'Dee, patch me through to Caprica Control...'

'You just said they weren't going anywhere...' Adama murmured, so that only Tigh could hear him.

'No reason to let the crew get complacent...' Tigh responded and Adama grinned.

'Anyway, they're pretty spread out,' he said, shutting the folder and handing it back to Tigh. 'We should be able to plot an FTL jump right into the middle of their formation and open fire before they can respond. One salvo and then we send our Vipers down their throats. It'll be a slugging match, but we should come out on top...'

'Sir,' Dee called from the communications station, her hand pressed to her earpiece. 'Transmission from Colonial Command. Commander... our mission is scrubbed and we're ordered to remain on station here to provide protection for the shipyards...'

'What the hell...?' Tigh muttered.

'Mr Gaeta,' Adama said. 'Sound Condition 2. Mr Kelly, launch the CAP...'

'Aye, sir,' Gaeta said, grabbing the microphone from his console. 'Attention, all hands. Set Condition 2 throughout the ship. Repeat, set Condition 2 throughout the ship. This is not a drill...'

###################

'_...set Condition 2 through the ship. This is not a drill...'_

_What the frak...? _Chief Tyrol thought, as he looked up from the maintenance schedule he'd been studying, raising his voice. 'Listen up, people. We need to clear this deck ready for the CAP. Socinus, Seelix, seal the air-tight hatches. Jammer, munitions...'

'What's happening, Chief?' Cally asked as she jogged over, her face pinched with worry.

'I don't know. Help Socinus finish off Viper 782...'

'...yes, Chief...'

###################

'Commander,' Dee said. 'Admiral Cain on priority channel...'

'Thank you,' Adama said, picking up his handset. 'Adama here...'

'_Commander,' _Admiral Cain replied, her clipped tones recognisable even over the radio.

'What's going on, Admiral? Our orders have been rescinded and we're ordered to hold station here...'

'_The Cylons have requested an armistice...'_

'An armistice...?'

'_I have my misgivings, too, Commander. But, we have our orders...'_

'Yes, Admiral...'

###################

'Alright, listen up,' Lee Adama said, as he took his place at the podium, looking around the pilot's briefing room. 'The operation is on hold. Until further notice, we'll be flying CAP around the shipyards. Skulls, Crashdown, you've got the first patrol. I'll post the roster in a few hours. That's it. Dismissed.'

Lee stepped down from the podium as the pilots filed out, Starbuck and Zak heading towards him. Her blonde hair cut slightly longer than regulations strictly allowed, Starbuck walked with her customary swagger, while Zak strolled casually in her wake.

'What are those frakkers playing at, Apollo?' Starbuck asked and Lee shrugged.

'Your guess is as good as mine...'

'Maybe we hurt the Cylons more than we thought,' Zak said, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. 'They might be playing for time...'

'It's possible,' Lee said. 'Either way, we have our orders...'

###################

'Communique from Colonial Command, sir,' Gaeta said, handing the flimsy to Commander Adama, taking out his glasses as he read it.

'The armistice has been confirmed. A formal treaty signing will take place in 48 hours. Thank you, Mr Gaeta...'

'Yes, sir...'

**Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
